Mind Games
by N'drea
Summary: >.


Ok, this fic sucks, but lemme guess, you're not going to heed this, and read it anyway, ne? Oh well.. shrug Sorry. This whole plot is corny. Please don't flame... .  
  
3+4 in this chapter, definitely 1+2/1x2 in later chapters...  
  
Mind games (or... 'Lame-plotted fic, with bad sentence structure)  
--------------------------  
Lady Peanutbutter  
  
  
  
"Freeze."  
  
Duo and Wufei, now working for the Preventers, stood with their guns aimed directly at John Doggit. [1] "Now, exactly *how* did you get that information? One way or another, we *are* going to find out! It will be easier for you to just cooperate with us…" Duo half-yelled at the man, who had been a leak in information for years and had had a hand in the assassinations of many Pacifist leaders. Doggit just sneered and tried to rush Wufei. A loud bang echoed through the hollow building and Doggit fell to the floor.[2] Seeing no threat, the two preventers ran up to the fallen man. He pointed at Duo, weakly, and said "I choose you..." Before he slumped over. Duo looked down at the dead body. "'I choose you'? This guy's off his rocker!"   
  
"Correction. *Was* off his rocker." Wufei commented, after checking his pulse. //UNE is not going to like this at all. // Duo looked up at Wufei suddenly.  
  
"Did you just say something?"   
  
"I said 'Correctio-"   
  
"No, *after* that. Something about Une!"  
  
****  
"Sally? Sally, we have a problem here...No, we aren't hurt...yes...well, I'll tell you when we get there, ok?" Duo hung up the phone and turned to the other four pilots. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing. But...still, It's really creepy. I think I actually *heard* what Wufei was *Thinking*."   
  
"Duo, I don't there's anything to worry about. Wufei himself admits he might have said that out loud without realizing it." Quatre, who was sitting on Trowa's lap, was trying hard to calm Duo down. "Says the one who's having very...dirty...thoughts about a certain unibanged pilot..." Quatre blushed and hid his face in Trowa's chest. Trowa looked down with amusement at his little koibito. "right Neko-trowa?" Quatre blanched and looked wide-eyed at Duo. This sent the braided pilot into fits of laughter. "Well...we should be going now, ne? We don't want to keep Sally waiting." Everyone nodded at Quatre then piled into their...slightly cramped...car.  
  
*****  
"Ok, Duo. What seems to be the problem?" Sally Po sized everyone up, checking for the broken bones they usually came to her for. "I know this sounds strange...but I think I can...um...read minds?" Sally looked at him for a few minutes, before laughing. "No, seriously Duo. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
Sally looked weirdly at him for a moment, before speaking again. "Duo..." She grinned evilly "What dirt have ya gotten on those two brick walls?!" She pointed to Trowa and Heero, who glared back at her. Duo, Quatre and Sally laughed for a little while before Heero's glare cut them off. "Sorry to say, Sally, not much. Can't feel anything from Mr. Perfect Soldier over there, and only vague feelings from Neko-Trowa."   
  
"Neko-Trowa?"   
  
Duo grinned. "Quatre, on the other hand...he happens to have a very open mind."   
  
*After much more laughing, and glaring, they got down to business. *  
  
"Well, Duo. What am I thinking about right now?" Sally asked, trying to think very hard about the bagel she had for lunch. Duo focused on her for a moment.  
  
"Sally! God, I know you're *trying* to think about the bagel, but I really didn't need to know that about Wu-man! Ugh! I'm gonna have nightmares from that, now! Sick!"  
  
Both sally and Wufei blushed. "Onna, what has your feeble mind revealed to that moronic braided baka??"   
  
All he got in response was a whack upside the head and a muttered curse about cream cheese and 'pony-tailed bakas'.  
  
"Ahem. *Anyways*, there seems to be nothing physically wrong with you... and from this, I'd have to say, you *can* read minds, however implausible that is. So, right now, I don't think I can do anything about it." She ushered them out to their car, her whispered evil plots to the Chinese pilot walking next to her seemingly unnoticed by the others.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
So~o, now we end the first chapter of this horrible fic... .  
I ran out of ideas, for the moment, and this is all I could do, 'cause of my writer's block... kicks big wall next to her evil, evil thing...  
  
C&C desperately needed!  
Flames used to roast Relena! {sry, Relena-fans...} and TV dinners!  
Reviewers worshipped! worship, worship  



End file.
